All I Ask of You
by foxs-dana
Summary: Takes place post "Existence" and before "Nothing Important Happened Today". Mulder receives an email and knows he must leave William and Scully to protect them. Before leaving, he will leave Scully with a promise. COMPLETE!
1. The e-mail and the decision

Title: All I Ask of You  
  
Author: Dana  
  
E-Mail: dana_scully_mulders_protégé@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Category: Romance/Angst  
  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully relationship  
  
Spoilers: Season 8(Involving Mulder and Scully having William) and "Nothing Important Happened Today"(Season 9)  
  
Dedication: To Fox, Jess,Monica,Langly,Mare,Kim,Amy,Trust and all other X- Philes, past and present  
  
Summary: Mulder receives an email which will send him on his quest for the truth. Realizing that he has to leave William and Scully for their own safety, he decides to spend one last night with Scully. On this night be will tell her that he must leave but will also leave her with a promise.  
  
Feedback: Please...I love it.  
  
Archive: Please ask and email.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of the X-Files do not belong to me but are the property of Chris Carter, 20th Century Fox and 1013 Productions. Any similarities to the names or places of the fictional aspects of this story are purely coincidental.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fox Mulder sat staring blankly at a computer screen with his hands folded. He had just checked his e-mail as he had done for the past nine years. He had read everything from the latest reported UFO sightings to the weekly FBI Newsletter. Only now, he no longer received the weekly FBI Newsletter ever since Deputy Director Kersh had fired him from the FBI. Now, he had a normal e-mail and not a government one. He was a civilian just like the rest of the public. A civilian with one exception: he knew the REAL truth that was out there. The truth that threatened the planet and the survival of the human race. The truth that was about to change his entire life.  
  
His thinking was interrupted by a faint cry in the background. Looking across, he saw a young woman with long dark hair heading towards the back room.  
  
"I'm…I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Mulder. I thought I had put him to sleep."  
  
"That's quite all right, Rosie." Mulder said smiling at her.  
  
He had liked Rosie from the first moment he had met her. He knew it would have been impossible for him to take care of William on his own with Scully teaching. The closest experience he had had to taking care of something was his fish. And since he had been responsible for many a floating corpse, he thought that getting an assistant caregiver was best. And now with the e-mail he had just received, Rosie was going to be needed more than ever.  
  
Rosie soon returned from the back room cradling a still crying William in her arms. No matter what she tried, he refused to stop crying.  
  
"Maybe he needs his father." Mulder said looking at Rosie with a grin.  
  
"Actually, I think you may be right." Rosie said handing William to Mulder.  
  
Mulder gently cradled William, looking into his eyes. The minute he made eye contact, William instantly stopped his crying. Scully had said she was amazed the effect that Mulder had on their son. It was like they had some special mind connection to each other. There was most definitely the recognition of father and son between them.  
  
William reached his tiny hand towards his father and Mulder took it gently in his hand. He still had a hard time believing that he was holding his own son, his and Scully's miracle in his arms. It had seemed like just yesterday that he had first glanced at her as she walked into his office. And yet here he was holding a product of their union, their love. His heart became heavy, as he looked into his son's eyes, touched his delicate skin. Realizing that this would probably be the last time they would be able to share a tender moment like this for a very long time. He knew what he had to do. And he knew that it was to save his son as well as his mother.  
  
"Rosie, I know this is short notice. But I wondered if you could watch William tonight?" He asked gently shifting William. "You see, something important just came up and I need to meet Scully alone."  
  
"It's no trouble at all, Mr. Mulder. I had to do some studying for my finals tonight anyway. I can take care of William at the same time."  
  
"Thank you, Rosie." He stood up slowly and carefully so as not to disturb William and made his way over to the phone. He held onto his son steadying him with his one arm, dialing the phone with his other. Placing the receiver to his ear he sat in a chair anxiously awaiting an answer.  
  
Dana Scully was sitting at her tiny desk in her office eating her lunch when she heard her cell ring. She let out a sigh and let her head fall back. It seemed like as of late she hardly got any peace and quiet. She had just gone back to teaching at Quantico. The only time she did get her peace and quiet was when she was home with Mulder and William. Sitting on the couch and cuddling with them, was something she could never tire of. She finally felt that her life was now becoming complete. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell, answering it. "Scully."  
  
"Hey, professor."  
  
"Mulder?" She asked taking a bite of her sandwich while steadying her cell. "You kind of caught me at a bad time. I'm right in the middle of my lunch."  
  
"Yeah, I can hear that. Listen, I just wanted to call you to request your presence at the "La Tattoria" tonight."  
  
"The "La Tat.." Scully nearly dropped her cell. "Mulder, that's one of the most expensive places in town."  
  
"That's right, it is."  
  
"Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Mulder?"  
  
"Maybe I am."  
  
"I don't know, Mulder. I mean I just got this new material for class that I have to go through. Plus on top of that, we don't have a baby sitter. I mean my mother is out of town and being that it's the last minute.."  
  
"It's ok. I've got that part covered. "  
  
Scully ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know.."  
  
"Look, Scully can you try and relax for once?" The phone slightly slipped as Mulder tried to keep it under his neck. It came to rest just within William's reach. He reached out his tiny hands to touch it and began cooing. A smile crept across Mulder's face. "See, even William thinks you should go."  
  
Scully's heart leapt as she heard William's cooing. "Hi, William. It's…it's Mommy." She began smiling as she heard William's cooing response.  
  
Mulder couldn't help but smile as he heard Scully talking to William. He always knew that she would be a wonderful mother and she was showing that even now. "Ok, William. Why don't you give Daddy the phone now ok? You can talk to Mommy later." He said gently lifting the phone from William's hands and placing it back to his ear. Looking down he saw that there was something wet on the receiver. He quickly grabbed a rag and began to wipe it.  
  
"Mulder? Mulder are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah." Mulder said putting the phone back under his neck. "It's just that William while he was talking to you decided to add something else to the conversation."  
  
Scully let out a chuckle. "Like father, like son."  
  
"Hey, that's not fair." He said readjusting William again. "So, will you go tonight?"  
  
"All right. You talked me into it. " Scully said leaning back in her chair. "Then again, when could I ever say no to you?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Ok, look I have to head back to class. So, what time do you need me there?"  
  
"Just head back here after class and I'll take care of things from there ok?"  
  
"Ok." Scully said looking at her watch. "I'll see you in a few hours then."  
  
"I'll be counting the minutes." Mulder said replacing the phone back on its cradle. "Now, Daddy has some things to take care of before Mommy comes home so I want you to be good for Rosie ok?" William looked up at Mulder smiling. He slowly rose up from the chair he was sitting in and walking over to Rosie, handed William to her. "I'll be back in a few hours."  
  
"Ok, Mr. Mulder."  
  
Mulder kissed William on the forehead and then grabbing his coat, he headed out the door. 


	2. The Gift

Scully had had a hard time concentrating and teaching her class. She was still thinking about the conversation earlier with Mulder. Why had he insisted on taking her out tonight? And to one of the fanciest and most expensive places in the city as well. After what seemed like an eternity, her last class was finally over. Quickly placing her notes into her satchel, she threw the strap over her shoulder, heading out of the classroom. After struggling with rush hour traffic, she finally reached her apartment. She had only been gone for 8 hours and she already missed her son and Mulder. She could see that being a mother was going to be a lifestyle change for her. She knew all she had to do was say the word and Mulder would insist that she stay home. As tempting as that offer was, she knew that she had to continue with her career in the FBI. She kept holding onto that hope that somehow Mulder might be reinstated or that he would at least be able to pursue his work in the paranormal in some way. Ever since the birth of William, things appeared to have calmed down. She kept trying to think that maybe now they might be able to live a normal life. However, there was that other thought nagging at her in that things were always calm before the storm. She still didn't understand just why William wasn't taken away from her after he was born. It all appeared too simple. Finally reaching her apartment, she unlocked the door and made her way inside. "Hello?" Closing the door behind her, she put her jacket in the closet and placed her satchel on the table. "Mulder? Are you here?" Looking down, she saw a note on the table.  
  
Scully, Sorry I could not be here. I just had to take care of some things before dinner. William is with Rosie for the night so don't worry. If you go to the bedroom, you will find a surprise. I will see you when I get back.  
  
~Mulder  
  
After reading the note, she carefully folded it, placing it back on the table. Making her way down the hallway, she walked into the bedroom. As she looked at the bed, her eyes widened. There lying on the bed was a beautiful blue gown. Putting her hand to her mouth, she slowly walked over and picked up the gown. A smile crept across her face as she stared at it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Walking over to the mirror she held it up to her. She felt just like Cinderella as she held onto the gown, twirling around with it. Before she realized it, she was laughing and giggling. "I guess I chose the right color huh?" Turning around, she could see Mulder standing in the bedroom doorway. Her emotions overcoming her, she ran over to him, hugging him tightly as she continued to hold onto the dress. "Oh, Mulder, it's..it's so beautiful." "So I guess I do have good taste in fashion?" Mulder asked pulling back and giving her a smile. Scully let out a slight chuckle. "I have to admit that I never would have pictured you out shopping for a female." She glanced at the gown again, giving a smile. "However, I think you have proven that you can. Just how were you able to afford something like this Mulder?" "You didn't think I was going to let you go out tonight in something less than perfect, did you?" Placing his hands on the side of her face, he looked deep into her eyes. "I want tonight to be special." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a tiny box and handed it to her. "Open it." Staring down at the tiny box in her hand, she fumbled with her fingers to open it. She let out a gasp as she looked at the contents. Inside was a pair of diamond earrings. Looking back at him, she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "Oh, Mulder." She breathed. "Do you like them? I wasn't quite sure if you would like them or not. See the sales lady told me that.." Reaching up she gently placed her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. She gently placed her lips over his, kissing him gently. As Mulder returned her kiss, he could smell her sweet perfume emanating from her. He moved his hands up to gently caress her cheeks. He felt a lump in his throat forming. He couldn't tell her. Not yet. Not until after the planned evening. Slowly pulling away from her, he looked into her eyes. She looked back at him with concern. "Mulder? What..what is it?" "Nothing." He replied brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "I.I just can't wait to see you in that gown and those earrings." "Well, if you wait a few minutes, you will get your wish." She replied slightly tilting her head. Reaching up she kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be right back." Draping the gown over her shoulder, she headed into the bathroom. Hearing the bathroom door close, Mulder headed back to the living room and picked up the tuxedo he had draped on the chair. Because he never used one, he had had to go out and rent a tuxedo. He kept telling himself that everything he had done tonight would be worth it. Taking off his clothes, he set about the task of changing into the tuxedo. Slipping on the jacket, he looked into the mirror at himself. The last time he had worn a tuxedo like this was when he had been on a case eight years ago. When he had been dancing with Phoebe Green, one of the women who had caused him to be leery. That made him put up a concrete wall around his heart. The concrete wall that had been slowly torn down by the one and only person he trusted. The person who had forever changed his life. The person who had made him want to be a better person than he was. The person who had made him feel whole. The person he would die for and couldn't see his life without anymore. And after tonight, he knew that their lives would be changed forever. After taking a shower, Scully went about getting ready. She could hardly contain her excitement as she dried herself off and slid the gown over her head. Looking in the mirror, she looked at how the gown draped over her body. It fit like a glove, almost as if it was meant to fit only her. Finishing some last minute make up touch ups, she walked into the bedroom and over to her jewelry box. She pulled out a pair of hair combs, which were encrusted with Austrian crystals. She had kept them in storage for years, never using them. Glancing at them, she remembered when they had been given to her. The night she had attended the Social, the last time she had worn anything fancy. Melissa had been so happy for her. That she had been asked out by a member of one of the most prestigious families in Maryland. She had bought the hair combs as a gift, in hopes for a bright future. That night, she had felt just like a princess. And that night she had learned that people were not at all what they seemed. That night had opened up her mind and would not be the last time that she would learn about the meaning of the term betrayal. Even after what had happened, her sister had told her not to give up hope. That some day she would find that special someone. She had kept the combs tucked away in a special compartment, saving them for a special occasion. Pulling her hair up, she used the combs to secure it. Taking the box that Mulder had given her earlier, she opened it and pulled out the earrings in it. Tilting her head to the side, she carefully placed them in her ears. Walking into the bedroom, Mulder saw her standing in front of the mirror. For a moment all he could do was stand and stare. His eyes followed the outline of the dress as it hugged her body. He had never seen her dressed quite like this. Now, he had wished that he had taken her to some of those functions that he had been invited to in the past. Before, things had gotten so complicated. When he had still had friends who were willing to help him. Now, he knew he was on his own. "You look beautiful." He said whispering as he walked up behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he began to gently caress her neck with his finger. He could feel Scully's body tremble as he brushed his fingertips over her skin. "You know something tells me that you are missing something here." He said whispering into her ear. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a necklace. "A princess is not a princess without all of her jewelry." Looking in the mirror, Scully saw the necklace that Mulder was holding in his hand. It had a heart dangling down from it with a single diamond in the center. "Oh, Mulder." she whispered in awe. "It.it belonged to my mother." Mulder answered, placing the necklace around her neck. "Just before she died, she gave it to me. Told me that I should save it and give it to someone special. And I can't think of anyone more special than you. I know it's kind of old but." Holding onto the necklace, she turned around to face him. "Mulder, this is the most wonderful gift that anyone could give me. And to know that it belonged to your mother and you feeling I was worthy of receiving it." Placing his hands on the side of her face, he gently tilted her neck towards him. "You are worthy of so many things, Scully. Putting up with me all these years as being one of them. I'm the one who should be bowing down to you." "Yeah, well I know putting up with me isn't exactly easy either." She gently placed her arms around his neck. "And besides what is a princess without her dashing and handsome prince." Mulder felt a pang of sadness envelop him as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes looked so innocent in their crystal blue sparkle. Innocent of the task that he was about to undertake. The mission that he would do to save their lives as well as their son's. He gently took one of Scully's hands and kissed it. "Well, shall we proceed to our royal evening, your highness?" "As you wish." She replied smiling back at him. He took Scully's arm in his and began walking towards the door. "Oh, so you are a Princess Bride fan too huh?" "Yeah, well I have seen a few movies in my lifetime. Wait a minute, I never would have pictured you as the kind of person who would watch a movie like that. I mean there were a couple kissing scenes but." Opening the door he guided her through it. "Actually I watched it mainly for that Spanish sword-fighting guy. What was his name? Montoya? Anyway, I kind of watched his sword-fighting techniques, hoping I might learn a little something." "Really?" "Yeah." He replied closing and locking the door behind them. "Never know when you might need to save a damsel in distress." Giving him a smile, she held onto his arm and followed him out of the apartment. 


	3. The Dinner and Dance

As they were driving to the restaurant, neither Mulder nor Scully spoke a word. Both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Mulder was staring straight ahead, his eyes never veering from the road. He kept telling himself that he would get through this night. That he must finish what he had started. Taking a quick glance, he could see Scully staring out the window. He was observing her as the city lights reflected off of her, casting a faint image on the window. He could see the small smile that was forming on her face. He was beginning to wonder just what it was she was thinking of and it was the same thing that he was. How beautiful she looked and how much he loved her. He was secretly hoping that after tonight, he would not push her away from him forever. As she was glancing out the window, Scully gently moved the heart on the necklace back and forth. She still couldn't believe that she was going with Mulder to the restaurant. That he had bought her the gown and the earrings. She had wanted something like this to happen for so long and now that it had, she was afraid. Afraid that her happiness would be taken away from her. Just as it had in the past. All she wanted in her life now was William and Mulder. Nothing else mattered to her. Turning off the road, he pulled up to the front of the restaurant. Placing his foot on the brake he waited in a line with other cars. "Guess this must be the right place huh?" He asked looking towards Scully. "I would say yes. Unless of course there is another restaurant called the "La Tattoria." "Ha, ha." Mulder suddenly jumped as he heard a tapping on his window. "Whoa! What the?" He looked to see a young man standing just outside the door, motioning with his hand. "Uh, Mulder, I think he is asking you to get out." "What? Hey, I didn't do anything." "He's a valet, Mulder. He's asking you to get out so that he can park the car." Her look took on a puzzling expression. "Don't tell me you have never seen a valet before?" "What? Well of course I have. " He replied shifting uneasily in his seat. "What do you think I was born in the cave man age or something?" "Then, why are you still sitting in the car?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "Why? Because I was uh mesmerized by your beautiful eyes. And I just couldn't tear myself away from them." "Uh-huh. Well, why don't you get out of the car and tear yourself away from my bewitching eyes before we lose our place in line." She answered whispering. "Huh? Oh yeah, right." Mulder opened his door, standing in front of the young man. "Sorry about that. I was just talking with my date." He gave a smile while nudging the man in the ribs. "You know how it is, right?" He said winking. "Yes, Sir." Mulder watched as another man went over to Scully's side, opening her door. "Sir?" The young man said motioning Mulder to move to the side. "Oh, sorry." Mulder quickly moved to the side, letting the young man through. Leaning on the window he looked inside. "Hey, listen be careful with that ok? It's the only car I got." "Don't worry, Sir. I'll treat it as if it were my own." The man started up the car and began driving away. "Yeah, that's exactly what I am afraid of." Mulder replied muttering as he watched the car being driven off. Scully made her way over to Mulder. "Mulder, you did give him a tip right?" "Tip? I was supposed to give him a tip?" She looked up at Mulder with a sigh. "Well, never mind now. Just don't be surprised if your car comes back in a heap." "Yeah, well it won't matter after tonight, anyway." He said looking away. "What?" "Nothing." He held out his hand to her. "Shall we?" She cocked her head, taking his hand. Walking up towards the restaurant, she observed the rest of the people making their way inside. She could hardly believe that she was actually a part of this entourage. Stepping up to the door, Mulder walked in front of her holding it open. Giving him a smile, she stepped inside. Her eyes widened as she was looking around. There were huge crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The entire room appeared to sparkle as the light reflected off of the crystals. Her ears began to pick up the faint sound of classical music being played. Peering into a large room, she could see couples wrapped in each other's arms waltzing. It looked just like a scene from a movie or perhaps a page in history. "Have I impressed you yet?" Mulder asked coming up behind her and whispering in her ear. "I would say you have over surpassed impressing me." She answered still glancing towards the couples. "And the night hasn't even begun yet." He said taking her hand and pulling it up to him, kissing it. Looking back into her eyes, he could see the light in them, the excitement she was feeling from watching the couples. He could almost picture her out there dancing with them. Twirling around in her long gown, smiling at him and laughing. "Sir?" Came a voice from behind him. "Excuse me for interrupting, Sir but your table is ready." "Oh. Yes of course." Gently grabbing Scully's hand, he interlocked it into his arm. "Our table awaits your highness." Walking next to Mulder, she followed the waiter as he led them through the vast room and over to a table. Stepping over to a chair, the waiter pulled it out, motioning to Scully. Letting go of Mulder, she made her way over to the chair sitting down. A man came up behind them and produced a long match, lighting the candle that was on the table. "Perhaps I can interest you both in some wine to start things off?" Glancing back at Scully, Mulder gave her a confused look. "Uh." "Maybe I should order for us." Scully said looking back at the waiter. "Do you have any Cabaret Sauvignon? Or perhaps another red wine that is not quite so dry?" "I think that we have a wine that fits that category. I'll be right back." Bowing the waiter turned away, heading back towards the kitchen. "Thanks, Scully. I'm embarrassed that I didn't know anything about wine." Mulder said lowering his head. Lifting his head, Scully looked into his eyes. "Mulder, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Just you bringing me here was enough. Besides, now is the chance for me to give you a cultural edicate lesson." Mulder opened his menu and began glancing at it. As he looked at the words, his stomach clenched. First he hadn't known anything about the wine and now everything on the menu was in Italian. He began to wonder if coming here was such a good idea after all. "You uh, wouldn't happen to know any Italian, would ya?" "Well, actually I do know a little, why?" "Good. Cause you are going to need it when you look at the menu." "What?" Picking up her menu, she opened it. "Oh, I uh see what you mean. Well, nothing like having my little knowledge of Italian language to come in handy." She let out a sigh. "Ok, first things first. Do you want something with meat? Chicken? Seafood?" "Well, I guess something with meat." "Meat? Ok. Now what kind of pasta noodles? Angel hair? Fettuccine? Linguine?" "Whatever happened to plain old spaghetti?" Asked Mulder shaking his head. "Well, if you want something like spaghetti noodles, I guess the closest to that would be Angel Hair?" She began glancing at the menu again. "Ok, do you want marinara, meat or something with alfredo?" "Whatever the ingredient is in spaghetti. Never thought ordering a meal could be so difficult. When they talk about having to work for your meal, they aren't kidding at this place." "Ok, I think I have your meal picked out. Now to see what I can find for myself." Looking up she saw the waiter returning with a wine bottle and two glasses. "Here we are." The waiter said uncorking the bottle. "I think you will find this to your liking." He began pouring it into the two glasses. "If for some reason, you do not like it just let me know and we can bring you something else. Now are we ready to order or do you need more time?" "I think we are ready actually." Scully answered putting down her menu. She read off the two meals in Italian consisting of Mulder's meat dish with angel hair pasta and marinara sauce as well as the chicken dish with creamy alfredo sauce. "Very good choices." The waiter replied writing on his pad. "I will go place the orders now." Scully picked up her wineglass, looking towards Mulder. "Well, that wasn't so hard." She took a sip of her wine. "Mmmm..it's quite good. Try it." Staring down at the red substance in the glass, he picked it up and brought it close to his nose. "Definitely not beer." He quickly took a swig of it and began coughing. "Yep, definitely not beer." Looking around, Scully could feel all the eyes on them. She leaned in towards Mulder, speaking softly. "Mulder, you don't drink wine like that." "You don't?" He asked clearing his throat. "No, you sip it, like this." Bringing up her glass to her lips, she sipped it again. She slowly set the wineglass down again. "You see, Mulder, wine is something that you drink slowly. To..savor the taste in your mouth if you will. This particular wine from a place like this was aged a lot more than likely. The older the wine is the better the taste. And wine is also used to help give more taste to a meal. It can actually make food taste differently." "I had no idea you were such a conneseuir of wine, Scully." "Well, I'm not actually. It's just some things I have picked up here and there. I do like the occasional glass of wine." "How about a toast?" Mulder asked raising his wineglass. "To..a wonderful night and eight years together." Picking up her glass she clinked with Mulder's. "I think I can drink to that." After taking a sip, he lowered his glass and stood up. "And now, I want to teach you something, Ms. Scully." He said extending his hand out to her. Raising up from her chair, she grabbed onto his hand. "Mulder, what are you talking about?" He began leading her to the dance floor. "May I have this waltz Ms. Scully?" He asked bowing to her. "You know how to waltz?" Grabbing onto her hand, he placed his other around her waist. "I may not know Italian or anything about wine but I do know how to waltz." He slowly began to lead her around the dance floor. Never losing a step and never taking his eyes off of her. Scully had picked up the side of her gown so she wouldn't trip over it. She couldn't believe just how smoothly they were moving together. Like two figures lost in time. This couldn't be the same Fox Mulder that she had seen drink beer and read the "Adult Video News", could it? Looking down at Scully, Mulder couldn't help but smile. He didn't know if she had ever waltzed before but she was moving with him, never faltering. She was dancing with him almost like an ice skater skimming with her partner. Like a ballerina, graceful and smooth. It seemed as if they had both done this before, that they were aware of each other's movements, almost as if they could predict them by instinct. He suddenly realized just how close they really were. He could feel her body trembling as he touched her bare back and shoulders. Suddenly the music stopped and they were left in the middle of the dance floor staring at each other. Looking back at Mulder, Scully could feel her heart beating. He looked so dashing in his tuxedo. Not at all like the Agent Fox Mulder that she had worked with in the past. She was seeing an entirely different side of Mulder tonight. One that she hoped she would see again. Reaching down with his hand, Mulder gently lifted the heart on the necklace that Scully was wearing. Giving her a smile, he began to lean his head closer to hers. Gently cupping her face in his hands, he moved his lips to hers kissing them gently. Feeling his lips on hers, Scully returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. If only he knew just how long she had dreamed of a night like this. She could feel his hands beginning to massage her back. Pulling back, Mulder released his hold on her. "Mulder? Is something wrong?" "The..the music stopped." "Oh, yes, I.I guess it did." Looking around the room she saw that they were the only remaining couple on the floor. "I..I guess we'd better head back to our table." Nodding, Mulder took her hand, leading her back to their table. 


	4. The Proposal

Returning to their table, they found the waiter just bringing them their dinners. "Perfect timing." Mulder said helping Scully to her seat. Heading over to his seat, he whispered something to the waiter. Nodding to him, the waiter looked at Scully. "I hope that you both will enjoy your dinners." Taking another quick glance at Mulder, he then made his way back towards the kitchen. "What was that all about?" Scully asked placing her napkin on her lap. "Oh, nothing." Mulder replied repeating Scully's action with his own napkin. "The uh food looks good huh?" "Yes. Yes it does actually." Taking a bite of her chicken, she looked back up at Mulder. "Very good. Now let's see how your food turned out." Looking down at the food in front of him, he picked up a fork. "Well it doesn't look bad anyway." Picking up a piece of food with the fork, he took a bite. "Well?" "My complements to the chef." He replied while chewing the food. Looking over at Scully, he realized she was giving him a look. "Oh, sorry." He said after swallowing his food. "So, tell me Mulder, where exactly did you learn to waltz like that?" Asked Scully as she took a sip of her wine. "Huh?" "Where did you learn how to waltz like that? I mean I know it's not just something you can just do without lessons." She said taking another bite of food. "Oh come on, Scully. You don't think it was just in my blood?" He asked taking a sip of his wine. Scully looked back at him raising her eyebrows. "Hardly." Picking up her fork she took another bite. "So, really Mulder, where did you learn?" Stopping her chewing, she looked at him after quickly swallowing. "Please tell me it wasn't from that Phoebe Green?" "What?" He let out a slight chuckle. "Oh, no, no, it wasn't from her. I did have other women in my life besides the infamous Phoebe Green you know." Taking another bite of his food, he looked back at her. "For your information, it was a girl I used to date way back in the day. Her mother just happened to teach dance and one of the dances I learned was the waltz." "Well, she certainly taught you well." Scully answered smiling and then taking another sip of her wine. "Well, I have to say that this evening was more than I could have ever imagined or hoped for." From the corner of the restaurant refrains of the aria, "Nessun Dorma" from the opera "Turnadot" could be heard echoing from a tenor. Propping her elbows on the table, Scully listened to the beautiful music. Looking across, Mulder could see the candle flickering, lightly casting shadows on her face. She appeared to be totally mesmerized by the music, her eyes never blinking. Reaching across, he gently took her hand, looking deep into her eyes. "Scully." Turning her attention temporarily away from the music she glanced back at him. "Yes, Mulder?" "We've..we've known each other for so many years." "Yes. Yes, we have." "And we have been through more things in those years. Things that most people could not begin to comprehend." Scully nodded. "And the things that we have been through together would have caused most partnerships to fall apart. But they strengthened us, brought us closer. " "Mulder, I don't understand just where you are going with this.." "I'm sorry, just..just be patient with me here. I'm having a hard enough time getting this out as it is." He said letting out a nervous chuckle. Taking a deep breath he continued. "You're.you're my everything. You've..you've been the one who has inspired me to keep going, to keep searching and to never give up. You've always looked out for me, stuck up for me. Never believed others with what they said about me." "Mulder.." "You are the one and only person that I've trusted all these years. The.the one person that allowed me to open myself up again. I thought that I knew what I wanted out of life. That.that I would just be a loner on an endless crusade." Taking his other hand, he placed it on the side of her face. "That all changed after I met you. I found someone who I could relate with, who.who accepted me for who I was. And I knew after that, that I never wanted to be alone. That I had found my perfect opposite. Sometimes we search our whole lives looking for happiness, when we don't realize that it is right in front of us." "Mulder, I don't deserve." "You're wrong, Scully. You do deserve something. You deserve everything. You deserve to be happy in your life. And I.I hope I can be a part of that." A violinist walked up to the table playing "Bella Notte" with a tenor singing in the background. "This..this piece. I know it." Scully said looking towards the duo. "It's from Lady and the Tramp isn't it?" "That's right, Scully it is." "It's the scene where Lady and the Tramp are in that Italian restaurant eating the spaghetti.." "It's always been one of my favorite movies as a kid. I always envied how the Tramp was the total opposite of Lady. A rebel, from the wrong side of the tracks with an entirely different life style. Then he meets this beautiful Lady and even though he is the total opposite of her, manages to impress her. Showing her that there is more to life than just staying locked in a house away from the normal world. And in turn, she also teaches him about her world. And in the end, everyone is happy. Two opposites coming together." "Ok, Mulder, I'm confused now. First you are talking to me about what we have been like through the past 8 years and now you are talking about "Lady and the Tramp". I assume you are getting at something here, right?" Mulder nodded. "You are my Lady, Scully." He let out a flustering sigh. "Ok, look I realize that I am rambling here because I am so damn nervous so I will just get right to the point." Keeping a hold on Scully's hand, he moved from his seat and kneeled in front of her. "What I am trying to say is.." Pulling out a tiny box from his pocket, he opened it revealing an engagement ring. "Dana Katherine Scully, will you marry me?" Putting her hand to her mouth, Scully looked at him dumbfounded. "Please, Scully. We.we have so much time ahead of us. And I don't know about you but I.I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone. I want to spend it with someone that I love and care about very much. And I want my son to know his father and to know a good life. I am tired of running Scully. I want to settle down and start living my life. Time is a precious gift and I don't want us to waste it. So what do you say, Scully? Will you do it? Will you marry me and be Mrs. Spooky?" Scully let out a laugh and reached over to Mulder, hugging him. "Is.is that a yes?" Mulder asked hopefully. "Of course it is." Replied Scully still holding onto him with tears streaming down her cheeks. Letting out a relieved sigh, Mulder closed his eyes, resting his head on her shoulder. After a few moments, he then pulled away and turned facing her. Picking up the ring, he slid it gently onto her finger. Reaching forward, he placed a kiss on her lips. The restaurant was resounding with the sound of clapping as the couple shared their engagement kiss. Pulling back from her, he looked into her eyes. "Thank you, Scully." "Actually, Mulder, I think it might be more appropriate for you to call me Dana now." She replied smiling at him. "Since I am your future wife. I think we should be on a first name basis." "Whatever you say, Dana." Looking down at the ring, she let out a sigh. "I.I just can't believe this." "Believe what? That you are engaged to a crackpot partner that you are going to have to endure for the rest of your life?" "Well, it's just that I've..I've wanted this for so long but I was afraid." "Afraid of what?" "For one, I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way." She said lowering her head. Reaching his hand over, he placed it under her chin, lifting her head gently. "Now why would you think that? Especially after everything that we have experienced and shared over these past 8 years.After.after what we have created as a symbol of that bond we share. Do you really think I would have shared that night with you if I hadn't felt the same way?" He moved his hands, placing them on the side of her face. "I love you and nothing will change that. And I don't regret anything that I have done or that has happened between us. And just out of curiosity, what was the second thing you were afraid of?" "Well, it's just that every time I get close to someone that I tend to lose them. And I.I didn't want that to happen to us." "You will never lose me, Scully. Do you hear me? Never." Taking her hand in his, he looked deep into her eyes. "I promise that I will always take care of you and William. That your safety and well-being will be my first priority." "I'm..I'm so glad that we are going to be a family. That we will no longer be running from shadows and conspiracies. That we can finally settle down and have a normal life. I can't wait to tell my mother. She will be so happy and I know that she is going to want to start planning the wedding early so." Mulder slowly released her hand and closed his eyes. "Mulder? What...what is it? What's wrong?" "There..there can't be a wedding, Scully. At least..not now." Scully stared back at him with a confusing look. "No wedding? What.what are you talking about?" "I'm saying there can't be a wedding right now and furthermore you can't tell anyone about our engagement." "Can't tell anyone about our engagement?" Tears began forming in her eyes. "Mulder, I.I don't understand." "There's..there's something I have to tell you, Scully." Opening his eyes he looked around the restaurant cautiously. "But I would rather do it away from prying eyes and ears." "All.all right, then." "Excuse me." Mulder said motioning to their waiter. "We're ready for our bill now." "Very well." The waiter replied pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Mulder. "If you like I can wrap up your leftovers to go?" Scully rose from her chair and began walking towards the exit. "No, that won't be necessary." Mulder said pulling out his wallet. After finding the right amount, he handed it to the waiter. "We're all set." "Thank you, Sir. And may I say congratulations to you both and I hope you have a wonderful life together." "Thank you." Rising from his seat, he headed off in the direction that Scully had gone. He knew that she was hurt and she had every reason to be. He had presented her with a wonderful evening and something she had wanted for so long. And now he had tainted it. Now, he would have to tell her about him having to leave and hope that she would understand. 


	5. The Choice

On the way back from the restaurant, neither one of them spoke a word. Mulder hated himself now. He had wanted to take her out tonight to give her that one magical night that she had always dreamed of. And now he had completely shattered it. He had called Rosie and told her to meet them at the apartment with William. If he was going to spend one last night, he was going to make sure it was with her and William. Although now, he questioned just what this night would end like. He couldn't blame her if she decided to not speak to him or worse yet just take William and leave. Whatever decision she made, he would have to honor it.  
'As usual, Fox Mulder, you didn't think things through clear enough. You wanted to give her heaven and you gave her hell. And now you may have pushed her away from you forever.'  
He glanced over towards Scully, wondering just what she might be thinking now. Normally he could read her by her facial expressions but this time they offered no real clue. It was almost as if she were not really sitting there in the car. That she was in another place. Perhaps she was in that place that he had just ripped her from. He was going to say something to her but decided against it.  
Pulling up to the apartment, he could see Rosie in her car waiting for them. He looked towards Scully for a minute before turning off the car and exiting. He made his way up to Rosie who had exited the car and was now holding William.  
After a few minutes, Scully exited her side of the car, walking towards them. She almost completely ignored Mulder, retrieving William from Rosie's arms.  
"He was good as always." Rosie said looking at Scully. "He even let me get through most of my homework. So, did you two have a nice time?"  
Scully said nothing as she continued cradling William and looking into his eyes.  
Mulder could see that she was holding back tears. He quickly diverted Rosie's attention. "Yes, Rosie, we did. But Scully and I are quite tired right now and really need to get some rest if you don't mind?"  
"Oh, of course." Rosie replied looking back at Mulder. She walked up, kissing William on the cheek. "Night, sweetie. You be good for Mommy and Daddy ok?"  
Scully began walking up the apartment steps still carrying William. Mulder was watching as she made her way inside. As she was disappearing through the doors, he turned back to Rosie. "Thank you again, Rosie and Good night."  
"Good night, Mr. Mulder." Rosie said stepping down from the steps and heading back to her car.  
Mulder stood waiting until he saw Rosie reach her car safely and drive away. Letting out a sigh, he glanced back towards the apartment complex. He really didn't want to go back inside but he knew he had to. Making his way inside, he took the stairwell leading to Scully's apartment.  
Reaching the door, he stood for a moment staring at it. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped inside. For the first time in his life, he did not feel the usual peacefulness around him. He felt almost like a stranger. A stranger that had disrupted this usually cheery environment. Placing his coat on a chair, he walked towards the nursery.  
Looking from the doorway, he could see Scully leaning over William's crib whispering to him softly. Pulling up the covers, she gently covered his tiny body. She began humming as she caressed his forehead. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Mulder standing in the doorway. Her humming stopped and she placed a kiss on his cheek. Raising her head, she reached up and turned on the musical mobile above the crib.  
Not being able to stand it any longer, Mulder broke the silence. "Scully.."  
"Don't....don't say anything."  
"Please, I need to explain."  
She turned around facing him. "What is there to explain? You want to marry me but you are ashamed to tell anyone. You're afraid of the consequences if others find out that "Spooky" Mulder is no longer living an easy-going bachelor's life. And that he doesn't want to tell anyone that he loves Agent Scully."  
"Scully, that's not it at all."  
"All right, then what is it then?" She asked angrily. "You take me out to a fancy dinner, romance me, tell me how I've changed your life and tell me you want to spend the rest of my life with me. Then you tell me that you can't tell anyone. What am I supposed to think?" She stepped out of the nursery and into the hallway.  
Mulder walked after her. "Scully, listen to me...."  
"I don't want to hear your excuses, Mulder. Don't make this any harder than it already is! You've already made your mind up! All these years you have been dealing with lies and secrets so why should this be any different?"  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Would you listen to me, please? Do you think that I wanted to do this? That I wanted to cause this pain to you? I love you more than anything in this world, Scully! All I want is for you and William to be a part of my life." He closed his eyes. "It's just....that I can't do that now. Not with what I know."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I have to go away, Scully."  
"Go...go away?"  
Mulder nodded. "I've received vital information that has put my life at risk."  
"What kind of information?"  
He let out a sigh. "Information regarding the truth I have been pursuing all these years. I finally have the chance to get the answers I have searched for all this time. But once I find out this information, it will make me a very sought after man. And I...." He took a pause. "I can't risk the lives of you and William. Therefore I'm going to hide where they can't find me.Until....until it's safe for me to come back."  
"But why, Mulder? Why do you have to find these answers? Why can't you just put them behind you? You....you have a new life now. You are under no obligations to anyone."  
"Scully." He put his hands on the side of her face. "I am under an obligation and that is to protect my fiance and my son. And to find out what happend to you those years ago, what the agenda of this conspiracy is and to save the planet."  
Scully shook her head. "No. No, Mulder. It is not your mission to save the planet. It is your mission to live a normal life with a loving family. And as for what happened to me all those years ago, I don't care anymore. I refuse to dwell on the past. I am just grateful for what I have in front of me, now. To look forward to the future."  
"And what kind of future is that, Scully? What kind of future will it be knowing that there are forces on this planet that will stop at nothing to destroy mankind? Knowing that your son will be raised in an environment of deceit and darkness? Is that the kind of future that you want?"  
Lowering her head, she threw out her hands in frustration. "When is this going to end? Why does everything have to fall on our shoulders? Can't we for once be happy? That is all I ever wanted. To find the perfect man, have the perfect career and raise a family. Did I ask for too much?"  
Mulder gently grabbed her hands and began caressing them. "You can still have that, Scully. WE can still have that. After all of this is over we..."  
"And what kind of reassurance do I have that you will even come back?" She whispered. "If the information you were talking about is so vital then they will stop at nothing to kill you. And if something were to happen to you, I would never even know."  
Mulder let out a sigh. "All I can give you is the reassurance that I will come back to you once I have accomplished this. And if for some reason something does happen to me, at least I will know that you and William will be safe."  
"Safe?" Scully asked with a high pitch to her tone. "And how long will it be until they come for us after they kill you?"  
"They won't, Scully because you won't know what I will."  
"And what is that?" She asked her voice starting to slightly break.  
"I....I can't tell you, Scully. And that is why I won't." He placed a hand underneath her chin, looking deep into her eyes. He could see the fear and confusion that they held. "I won't risk your life by telling you what I have to do. Nor will I risk the chance that our son will become an orphan. At least he will grow up with a loving and wonderful mother."  
"And what about his father? Doesn't he deserve that?"  
"The one way that I can contribute to my son's life is to make it so that his future is assured. That he can live in a world of peace and love. Wouldn't you say that is the hope of every parent in this world?"  
She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she stared back at him. She remembered the last time they had been standing and looking back at each other much like this. When they had been standing in the hallway of his apartment and she had given him the news of her re-assignment. It had felt like the world had come crashing down on her that day. Now, at this very moment she felt as if it were ending altogether. This was different in that she would have no inidication of where he was or what would happen. This uncertainty would tear her apart she knew.  
Mulder let out a sigh and pulled her to him. He reached down and kissed her on the top of her forehead. "Scully, I have one evening left to share with you before I have to go away for an uncertain amount of time. I took you out to dinner and proposed to you because I....I don't know the next time I will be able to do something like that again. I wanted to do something for you that I've held back for such a long time. I wanted to leave you with hope."  
"You....you already have, Mulder." She whispered placing her face on his chest.  
"Not entirely." He answered as he began to caress her hair. "I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight, Scully. Tonight is just for us."  
"What do you mean not entirely?" She asked with a sniffle.  
He pulled her face back gently. cradling in his hands. "I mean there is something else I want to make this night complete." He reached down and leaned into her face. "I want my last memory of this night to be remembering your touch, your sighs, your whispers." He hovered his lips just above hers. "Everything about you. I want to make love to you, Scully. And make you forget all the bad things in our lives and remember what we have."  
She could feel her heart beating like a jack hammer as his face came ever closer to hers. She could feel her eyes closing as she moved herself closer to him. "That is all I want, Mulder." She whispered as she parted her lips.  
Without hesitation, he closed the gap between them as he pressed his firm lips to hers. He let out a soft moan as he felt her soft, tender lips and deepened the kiss.  
Upon feeling his lips upon hers, she could feel the desire and longing in her increasing. Knowing that this would be last night they would have to share together for possibly a long time. As she felt him deepen the kiss, she responded and parted her lips ever so slightly pushing her tongue into his mouth. She could still pick up the faint taste of the wine they had drank earlier and explored his mouth with pleasure.  
The sensation of feeling her tongue in his mouth aroused him even more as he too returned the gesture. The taste of the dinner wine on his tongue intoxicated him as he increased the intensity of the kiss, pushing into her mouth harder. Reaching up his hands, he grabbed her face more firmly.  
Scully let out a slight gasp surprised at his roughness. This was a part of him she was not used to seeing. Reaching her hands forward, she clasped them around his neck pushing him even harder into her. She wanted to taste as much of him as she could, savor every moment.  
Mulder increased the intensity of the kiss as his lips wandered from her mouth and to her neck. He could feel her pulse beating as his mouth rested on the side of her neck. The throbbing sensation seemed to excite him more as he began to apply more pressure to his kiss. He was careful though not to touch the necklace that she had dangling from her neck. "I think you should take this off before it gets damaged." He whispered close to her ear.  
Scully pulled back slightly and reached behind with her hands. She finally found the clasp and opened it, allowing the necklace to loosen. She let the necklace fall into her hand and carefully placed it onto a table. She then reached her hands up to Mulder's bowtie and began to loosen it. "As handsome as you look in this, I think we should get rid of it, don't you?"  
Mulder stared back at her as she continued loosening his bow tie. He reached out a hand and touched her dress. "And I think we could afford to lose this as well." He watched as his bow tie fell to the ground and his black jacket was moved down his shoulders and found its place beside the bow tie. He then felt her fingers working on unbottoning his white shirt. "You've done this before." He replied, smiling at her.  
"What makes you think that?" She asked giving a mischievious grin as she continued working on the remaining buttons.  
"Oh, call it a lucky guess." He watched as the last button on the shirt was finished. He then felt her hands moving up and down his chest causing the now unbuttoned shirt to fall to the ground. She gave him a seductive smile as she reached one hand behind her back, fumbling for her dress zipper.  
"Allow me." He replied taking a step behind her. Reaching his hand up, he began to gently pull down the zipper. As the zipper made its decent, he placed his hand on her shoulder and began nuzzling her neck.  
"It.....it appears I'm not the only one who's done this before." She whispered as her dress went sliding to the ground.  
He pulled his head away from her neck and then slowly turned her around to face him. His eyes traveled up and down her body as she stood wearing her bra and panties. He could feel his excitement rising as he touched the side of her face. Her skin delicate beneath his touch. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. "All the goddesses would be jealous. You put all of them to shame."  
"Mulder, I...I think you're making me blush." She answered smillng. "And no....no one's ever done that to me before."  
"Good. Nice to know I'm responsible for such a behavior." Reaching down he unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to the ground. "Now, we're both in our undergarments." He replied with a grin.  
She glanced down at his boxers and then up to his bare chest. "We aren't entirely even yet." Reaching behind her back, her hands fumbled until she found her bra clasp. Unhooking it, the bra straps slowly slid off her shoulders and down her arms. She continued staring at him in silence until the bra was completely off and on the floor. "Now we are." She whispered.  
He looked down at her now bare chest. Reaching up his one hand again, he placed it on the side of her face. "So beautiful." He whispered, caressing her cheek. Leaning forward he gently kissed her lips.  
Feeling his this chose was becomming too much for her to handle. Deepening the kiss ever so slightly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel her insationable need growing stronger.  
Deepening the kiss even more, he pulled her closer to him. His lips temporarily left hers as they began to explore her neck, seeking out the sensitive areas.  
Letting out a moan, she let her head fall back. She was surrendering to his every wish, his every desire. As he pushed his body closer to hers, she could feel what he was longing for as well. She could feel the juices flowing within her, feeling the need to be satisfied. "Mulder, make love to me, please." She replied in an almost pleading voice. Feeling his lips moving from her neck down to her chest, she let out a groan. She let out a gasp feeling the slight touch of his teeth on her delicate skin. She was slowly starting to lose control. "Please." She begged.  
He was smiling to himself as he heard her words. In most circumstances, he would have given in to his manly urges. But he was determined to sustain them. He liked teasing her, making her want him even more. Moving his lips to her nipple he began to tease it with his tongue and then suck it hungrily. Feeling her body twitch and her moaning increase he could tell she wasn't going to be able to resist much longer.  
It was then that she could back no longer. "Please!" She cried out.  
Bringing his head back up, he began to leave a trail of kisses. Reaching her face again, he looked deep into her eyes. Without a word, he gently picked her up and carried her to the bed. He carefully lay her on the bed, standing just on the other side. Pulling down his boxers, he stepped out of them, leaving them on the floor.  
Looking back at him, she reached down pulling her panties down, wriggling out of them. Moving up towards the middle of the bed, she watched as he moved, hovering above her. She could feel herself anticipating what was to come. Something she had not experienced since before he had disappeared. She could feel him teasing her even now as he rubbed against her. Closing her eyes, she felt her fire inside her increasing.  
Moving up to her face, he kissed her lips as he gently slid inside her. He let out a moan, feeling her. Increasing his rhythm slightly he closed his eyes. How he had missed how she felt, how she tasted. "I've missed you so much.." He replied in a muffled whisper.  
She felt a moan escape her as she felt him. "As....as have I." Increasing the rhythm even more, she pushed herself up towards him. All those months of wanting him near, feeling him close. She could hear him moaning as she wrapped her legs around him, pushing him into her more. She wanted to feel all of him. It was almost as if their bodies were only in control. Determined to full-fill what they desired and stopping at nothing.  
Feeling this deep inside her, his moaning increased as he moved with her. Everything that had happened up to that point was pushed to the back of his mind. His concentration was entirely centered on her, on this moment  
Continuing to move together, she let her head fall back. She became oblivious to everything around her but the feeling to him and her body. The tingling inside of her increased as he continued to move even faster. Her heart continued beating as if it would burst out of her. She didn't want this feeling to ever end. Their intensities were becomming even stronger as they converged towards the breaking point. And just when she thought she couldn't take any more, it came. The release that both of their bodies had longed for. The cried out in one voice as he shuddered on top of her. They both lay on top of each other, in a heap of sweat, their hearts beating.  
He lay his head on her chest breathing heavily. "I...I love you, Scully."  
"And....and I love you." She replied still trying to catch her breath.  
Lifting his head he looked at her. "Now, I gave us something for both of us to remember."  
"You certainly did." She replied smiling. "Something that I don't think I can share with William for a while but..."  
Letting out a chuckle, he picked up her hand with the engagement ring. "We're going to make it through this, Scully. I promise. And then we'll be together forever."  
"Forever." She replied back. Leaning forward she placed a kiss on his lips.  
Returning her kiss, he then pulled back. "You know I don't have to leave until morning."  
"And just what are you implying?" She replied giving him a smirk.  
He began running his hand down her neck. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe do some more memory making?"  
"I couldn't agree more." Leaning forward she kissed him passionately. Kissing her back, he gently pushed her back onto the bed.  
As the night wore on, two lovers who had made a vow, shared their last moments together. Forever remembering each other's touches and whispers until they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms dreaming of a future together. 


End file.
